


Notes on breakfast

by ullman



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullman/pseuds/ullman





	Notes on breakfast

A card taped to his refrigerator door:

 _I know you said you don't do Valentine’s Day, and I know I told you I didn't care. I lied._

 _You said it was awfully corny, far too mushy and strictly for teenagers. Or women. I agreed. And I still do._

 _But I love it. Maybe because of all those reasons. So get off your lazy ass and do something romantic. Make me feel special you heartless fucker._

 _And since you're completely clueless to all things considered romantic by us normal human beings I’ll settle for you making me breakfast._

 _No kippers please._

 

A post-it on a cereal box on his night stand.

 _Let me just say I expected a little more from a bloody poet. No rhyming whatsoever. Rather disappointing really._

 _Secondly, don't lie to me. Ever. So you’re a bit of a girl for enjoying corny romance? I can live with that. And allow me to ignore the bit where you actually referred to yourself as a normal human being._

 _I would, however, like to point out to you that the mere fact that I'm sleeping with you should be enough to make you feel damn special._

 _What's wrong with kippers?_


End file.
